Unexpected (episode)
When Trip Tucker assists an alien vessel with repairs, he has a "friendly" encounter with one of the crew, that leads to unanticipated consequences. Summary Various systems throughout the ''Enterprise'' are malfunctioning. They soon discover that this is caused by a cloaked alien ship nearby. The aliens are using Enterprise's exhaust to replenish their teraphasic coils. Commander Tucker is then sent to the alien ship to assist them with repairs. At first, he has an unpleasant experience. Refusing to rest after going through a three-hour decompression makes him feel nauseous and feverish. He finally accepts the suggestion to rest a little and begins to feel better. During the repairs, he develops a relationship with a female Xyrillian engineer. She shows him some interesting features of their technology (notably a kind of holodeck and a "game" where they can read each other's minds) and he finally enjoys his three-day trip. .]] A little while after the repairs are completed and the Xyrillian starship has left, Trip develops a strange biologic reaction. After being examined by the doctor, he learns that he is, technically, pregnant; the 'game' served to transfer genetic information to him, but he is not actually a biological relative, and is mainly a carrier rather than a father/mother. Enterprise then goes after the Xyrillian ship to find information about the gestation process. They discover the Xyrillians hitchhiking on a Klingon battle cruiser as they did with the Enterprise. After a difficult explanation of the situation to the Klingons, it is decided that the Xyrillians could live if they share some of their technology (holograms) with the Klingons. Trip can then go back on to the ship to get some answers. When he explains his situation, Ah'Len first apologizes, saying she didn't know that was possible, and after diagnosing him, finally concludes that the embryo could safely be transfered to another host – it is also revealed that the embryo is a girl. As they depart, Archer notes that Tucker shall go down in history as the first human male to become pregnant. Log entries *''Captain's starlog, supplemental. We've spent eight days looking for the Xyrillian ship. But so far, we've . . . had no luck.'' Deleted Scenes There was one deleted scene presented on the season one DVD release of ''Enterprise''. The scene number indicates the scene's original place in the episode before being cut. Unexpected Deleted Scene 44 This scene takes place in Enterprise's situation room and shows Trip (who is not feeling very well), T'Pol and Reed discussing whether or not they are actually tracking the stealth alien vessel. Trip attempts to dismiss himself, only for T'Pol to recommend a meal, revealing she has been told that Rigelian sausage, which has recently been prepared by the ship's chef, is notably 'succulent'. Trip replies that he plans to lie down for a while but, as he waits for the turbolift door to open, Reed comes up with a faster way to detect the alien ship's plasma trail - by modifying Enterprise''s UV sensors. He asks for the engineer's help to do so, but Trip, about to vomit, rushes to a door in the situation room, opens it and exits. Memorable Quotes "''I can see my house from here!" : - a Klingon upon seeing a holographic representation of the capital city of Qo'nos. "One of the first things a diplomat learns is not to stick his fingers where they don't belong." : - T'Pol commenting on Trip's behavior "Perhaps a little lunch might help. I hear Chef has prepared Rigelian sausage. (Tucker groans) Being vegetarian I can't speak from experience, but I'm told it's quite succulent." : - T'Pol, in a deleted scene who seems to be teasing (or punishing) Trip Background Information *Randy Oglesby (Trena'L) would later play the recurring character Degra during the third season. *The Klingon battle cruiser that appeared in this episode was a very much 'unexpected' reuse of the ''K't'inga''-class model. For more information, see Vorok's battle cruiser. *This is the first known hostile encounter between a Starfleet and a Klingon vessel. Links and References Guest Stars *Julianne Christie as Ah'Len *Christopher Darga as Vorok *Randy Oglesby as Trena'L Co-Stars *Regi Davis as Klingon First Officer *T.L. Kolman as Xyrillian Engineer (as Alien Man) *Mike Baldridge as Dillard *John Cragen as Crewman *Drew Howerton as Steward *Solomon Burke, Jr. as Billy (uncredited) *David Walrod as male Xyrillian (uncredited) *Christina Carmel as female Xyrillian (uncredited) *Porthos Species Mentioned/Shown *Klingon *Vulcan *Xyrillians References Almack; artificial gravity; bioscan; Blueberry pancakes; catfish; chef; chicken tetrazzini; dutara root; Fellebia; Fellebians; Hart; holographic; hologram; Inter-species reproduction; Klaang; Klingons; Klingon chancellor; Klingon Empire; Klingon High Council Chamber; mirazine; omicron band; plasma exhaust; ''Plomeek'' broth; resequenced photons; Qo'noS; Rigellian sausage; Starfleet database; stealth; Sto-vo-kor; telepathy; teraphasic coils; Thera; UV sensor; vegetarian; Vorok's battle cruiser; Vulcans; Vulcan; water; Xyrillians; Xyrillian starship. |next= }} Category: ENT episodes de:In guter Hoffnung es:Unexpected nl:Unexpected pl:Unexpected sv:Unexpected